Northern-Francia
Northern-Francia '(French: ''Nord-Francia), officially the '''Republic of Northern-Francia but often referred to as "Francia", is a country located in Western Europa*. It's territory consists of the northern part of what once used to be France. The land's borders consist of ___* in the north, ___* and ___* in the northeast, ___* in the south and southeast and ___* in the south. It's capital is Rouen. Etymology The name Northern-Francia comes from the Latin word "Francia" which means "Country of the Franks", while being located in the Northern part of what once was France. The official name is Republic of Northern-Francia. It is often referred to as "Francia" History Northern-Francia is a country that was born from France after the Second Great War in 19__* which split the country into three parts. Each of these nations claim to be the "real" France. Before the First Great War, France was a wealthy nation and a world empire with colonies in Northern and Eastern America*. The loss of these colonies to the Imperio Americano caused France to join the First Great War. During the First Great War, France was at war with the Kingdom of Lesser Britania*, the Grand Transapline Principalities* and the Imperio Americano. After the First Great War, France was heavily damaged. The mostly Christian government set the priority to rebuild the northern Christian part of France first. The protestant* south dit not take this very well and a civil war broke out. During the Second Great War, France wasonce again at war with the Kingdom of Lesser Britania and the Grand Transapline Principalities (more?*). With the outdated equipment of their soldiers and the threat from two*big nations, they were very vulnerable. While still in a civil war, the southern part of the country was taken and split by both the Kingdom of Lesser Britania and the Grand Transapline Principalities. Futher into the war, Paris, which was located in the north, was taken by the ___*. With this city giving an enormous advantage to the ___*, the French were forced to bomb it, leaving it completely destroyed. While the war continued, France had to found a new capital. The goverment fled from Paris to Rouen, so this is where the new capital of France was settled. After the Second Great War, the northern part of French officially became a new nation now called the Republic of Northern-Francia. Leaving behind their southern part and remaining hostile towards Britania and the Principalities. They started rebuilding their country and investing into their defenses. Geography Location and borders Northern-Francia is situated in Western Europa. It is bordered by the North Sea* in the north and the Atlantic Ocean* in the west. It's land borders consist of ___* in the north, ___* and ___* in the northeast, __*in the south and southeast and ___* in the south. Climate Most of the lower areas in Northern-Francia are located in the oceanic climate zone. * The west of Northern-Francia has an oceanic climate and extends from ___* to ___*. * The north and centre-east have a semi-contental climate. * The northeast of Northern-Francia has a mountain climate. * The centre and south of Northern-Francia has a oceanic climate with characteristics of strong rainfall during the entire year. Politics Northern-Francia became a republic since their official founding in 19__* after the Second Great War. Foreign relations The people and government are extremely hostile towards the Kingdom of Lower Britania and the Grand Transalpine Principalities due their relation during the Great Wars. Northern-Francia strives for one united France, reclaiming their lost territory. Northern-Francia is hostile towards the Imperio Americano due their violent past. Northern-Francia is neutral towards the rest of the world. Military The Francian Armed Forces (Forces Armées Francophones) are the military forces of Northern-Francia. They consist of the Francian Army (Armée sur le Terrain), Francian Navy (Armée dans L'eau) and the Francian Airforce (Armée dans L'air). Northern-Francia does not have a police force. Maintaining order and justice is part of the job of the army. Conscription Everyone in Northern-Francia finishes school aged eighteen. After finishing highschool, healthy male youngsters are obligated to join the military and undergo training for two years. After that, they can still be called up by the military if they are needed, but are free to study and choose their future. They have to keep their military equipment at home so they can be ready when called upon. The conscription is mandatory for every healthy male aged 18-50. Females are allowed in the Francian Armed Forces, but only in non-combat roles. They do not have to go into the military after finishing highschool. Economy Export Northern-Francia is most common known for their huge export of potatoes and carrots. Because of the oceanic climate, the Francian agriculture is extremely effective which leads to a huge production of vegetables. Religion Northern-Francia is a heavily religious country based on Christianity with almost 96% of the population being Christian. There are no other religions allowed within the countries borders, but around 4% of the population is agnostic, which is respected.